In general, an earth terminal used in a vehicle is fastened to a panel in the vehicle so as to connect a circuit of an electronic component and to perform grounding.
The earth terminal has a single earth terminal in which one ground terminal is used individually and a multi-earth terminal in which two or more ground terminals are coupled to each other in a stacked manner.
The multi-earth terminal in which two or more ground terminals are coupled in a stacked manner is advantageous in terms of space utilization compared to a single earth terminal because the multi-earth terminal is able to ground multiple electronic components together.
However, in the multi-earth terminal, there is a high possibility that the ground terminals stacked are separated from each other when external force acts thereon, and when the stacked ground terminals are separated from each other, the ground function may not be performed. In the multi-earth terminal in which two or more ground terminals are coupled in the stacked manner, it may be desirable to ensure that the stacked ground terminals have strong coupling force therebetween.
It should be understood that the foregoing description of the background art is merely for the purpose of promoting the understanding of the background of the present disclosure and should not to be accepted as acknowledging that the background art is known to those skilled in the art.